The Love That Never Was
by ScaryChick
Summary: I’ve been in love with her since I first saw her. When I saved her life from the computer rapist, I loved her. When I dated Kendra, I still loved her. Emma Nelson." One-Shot.


**Authors Note – I love this One-Shot...Emma/Toby pairing…God, this was fun! I hope you all like this as much as I did… My second One-Shot and that was fun! Reviews would be great. **

I've been in love with her since I first saw her. When I saved her life from the computer rapist, I loved her. When I dated Kendra, I still loved her. Emma Nelson.

We've been friends, forever, why couldn't we ever be more?

When her and Manny had that stupid fight because Manny was dressing like a slut, I was there. When her dad found out that he had cancer, I was there. When she stayed up all night crying, she would call me, so technically I was there. When Rick put a gun to her head, I was there, but so was Sean.

After the shooting, I noticed she was falling for Sean…again. And I'm pretty sure he was falling for her, too. I would catch him staring at her, or just trying to be near her. When he left, I knew she would be heart broken…again. He already broke her heart a good 5 times, when he finally ended things for good, was probably one of my happiest days ever. But then of course, I felt for Emma. But she was only heartbroken for about a month. Then Chris came along, and swept her off her feet. I was happy for her, honest, I was. But, then after she ended things with Chris. Sean came along….again! But not for long…Thank God.

I was in the M.I. lab, when I heard the news from Manny—well when I eavesdropped the news—Manny was on her cell phone.

"He what?" Manny asked smiling. Pause. "Aww! You're falling for him again! I can't believe after all this time he finally apologized!" I knew she was talking to Emma and talking about Sean. Perfect. "Oh, no, Em! I am so sorry!" My ears perked up and I looked closely at Manny's face, and she looked so sad. I wondered what happened. "Well…it's for the best; maybe you'll finally get some closure." Pause. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Emma. You should probably be back from Wasage in about an hour." She said and hung up. I knew right then that Sean had gone back home.

After that, I started talking to Emma again. I was going to Ms. Sauvé to talk about the shooting, but she wouldn't go. Emma was too stubborn for her own good.

I was walking in to Mr. Armstrong's class when I noticed that there was a nurse. She was telling us about Gonorrhea, and the effects that could happen if you had it.

"Got something to tell us, Em?" J.T. asked jokingly. But I knew to Emma it wasn't a joke.

"Shut up," Emma said automatically, her face pale. No way, I thought automatically. No way, I said over and over in my head.

When class ended she ran out of class and out the door with Manny following her. I followed behind so I could hear everything they said, but not to be noticed.

"It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. Why would you hook up with Jay?" Manny asked incredulous, "Are you in love with him?"

"No, of course not."

"So, what do you get out of it?" I, too, was curious. Emma hated Jay…The whole school hated Jay.

"That's a really stupid question."

"No what you're doing is stupid! You're letting a disgusting bottom feeder use you to serial cheat on his girlfriend!"

"Should you really be preaching to anyone about that? We're not having real sex."

"It's pretty close."

"But I'm not getting pregnant!" Wow….That was low for even Emma….I walked away; I didn't need to hear anymore.

Even after all that, I still loved her.

And now as I walk down the halls, I hear a conversation between Emma and Jay. Emma and Jay. Emma had told Manny that she wasn't even talking to Jay. This is just great. I am trying my best to stop my heart from pounding out of my chest.

"Greenpeace, are you okay?" Jay asked sounding concerned. Jay Hogart? Concerned?

"I'm fine…fine," She said more trying to convince herself.

"Are you…sure?" He asked, again.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll talk to you later…Or better yet, I won't. Bye," She said and walked away. I saw Jay look at her hurt, but then turned and walked away.

I followed Emma around the corner and when she walked into the girls bathroom, I followed her, hoping that nobody else was in there.

I saw Emma crying and taking out a razor blade from her messenger blade, I watched her start to cut her arm, before coming up from behind her and grabbing the razor. She looked at me shocked for a second before looking away.

"Em…what's going on?"

"I…I…I think, I'm pregnant." She said, and I swear to this day, my heart broke. I opened my arms and we hugged, my shirt getting soaked and her blood from her arm getting my shirt bloody. But I didn't care.

I'm the best friend. I, Toby Issacs, am always the best friend. Nothing more. But for now, that's okay, because the woman I love is in my arms, not Sean's, not Chris's and definitely not Jay's. All in the world is good, at least for now. We'll worry about the technicalities later…


End file.
